


Pass it, Would Ya?

by dyingpoet



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, got these boys really need that good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Dallas finds Johnny in the lot with a dime bag, and they have a well deserved good time





	Pass it, Would Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> god i want some FUCKING WEED after writing this sberfhjbg

Dallas had never been one to ask for handouts, he didn’t want anyone’s pity and he didn’t put himself in the position to get it, either. It drove his friends insane, especially on nights like these when he was busted up pretty bad; Tim and him had gone at it again over some girl and his face was pretty bloodied. 

But, despite being about thirty paces from the Curtis’ front door, he was opting to sleep out in the lot. If he felt worse in the morning he might walk over, but he needed time to cool off before anybody was fussing over him, as the gang was known to do. 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he let his feet guide him to the busted truck tucked up against an old tree; they’d never dragged it off because a few nights a week there was a good chance one of them was crashing in it. That was where they’d dug out a sort of fireplace, too. 

Dallas remembered that bit because just as he got pretty close, there was the sound of stones clanging together, and a few sparks went up. 

Coming to a quick stop, Dallas strained his eyes, trying to tell who was the one trying to start a fire. If it was one of the younger neighbor kids he could scare them off, but he wasn’t in the mood for another fight over a patch of grass. 

“Aw shit.”

The voice that spit out the curse let Dallas drop his shoulders; it was Johnny. Lucky for that kid he was probably one of the only people Dallas could stand to be around at a time like this, and he kept walking, making sure to swing a bit wide so Johnny wouldn’t get too surprised. 

Coming pretty close to where the kid was working on the fire, Dallas sat down across from him, and bit back a groan from the pain in his ribs. “‘Sup, Johnny.”

Johnny started at the sound of his voice, dropping the rocks he’d been trying to spark with. It took him a second to recognize Dallas’ voice, and Dallas could see his breathing even out once the recognition hit.

“Jesus Dal, warn me next time.”

Dallas smirked a bit at that, and scooted a bit closer to the kid. “Gimme the rocks, it’s too cold out here.”

Johnny mumbled something along the lines of ‘damn right’ before passing them over. Out of the corner of his eye Dallas could see him watching intently as he tried to find an edge. He might learn something from it. 

He messed with the little bundle of twigs and grass Johnny had thrown together, arranging them a bit better before bringing the rocks together. Johnny flinched from the sound it drew out, but the fire was started a second later. 

Johnny moved his hands to hover over the small fire, warming them. “You sure are good at that.”

“Damn straight.”

Dallas threw a few more sticks on the fire before leaning back with his arms braced behind him. He was cold, sure, but he took a second to look Johnny over before getting any of the warmth. The kid was like him, he wouldn’t go over to the Curtis’ if they were going to put themselves out over him, so he figured he’d gotten roughed up a little. 

Strangely enough, there wasn’t a new bruise on him, at least that Dallas could see. Cocking his head, he leaned forward and cleared his throat. 

“So, why you out here tonight, kid?”

Johnny fumbled with his words for a moment, which was strange again. Usually he was pretty candid with Dallas, but he could tell he was trying to come up with a lie, which he was pretty shit at. 

“What?” he asked, leaning his head down to make eye contact with Johnny. “Damn, I don’t really care all that much, just askin’-”

“No, it’s just, uh,” Johnny stuttered out. His eyes were flicking from the ground to Dallas, and a second passed before his shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. “I was comin’ out here to smoke, actually.”

That didn’t actually clear anything up. The Curtis’ didn’t care if people smoked inside, hell, Pony smoked more than the rest of them combined. 

“Why can’t ya smoke inside-”

Dallas trailed off, eyes widening, when Johnny nodded to a brown paper bag set a bit behind him. He really almost laughed at how the kid was looking at him, like a cop. 

“Shit Johnny, didn’t know you smoked  _ that  _ kinda stuff.”

He saw Johnny bite at the inside of his cheek, and it was too dark to tell but he’d bet money he was blushing. It was almost cute. 

The kid finally looked up and stuck out his chin a little defensively. “So what? You and Steve do all the time.”

Dallas put his hands up and let a rare grin spread across his face. “I don’t care none, just surprised is all.”

Johnny shrugged and looked at the ground, not saying anything. After a minute or so, once Dallas had warmed up his hands good enough, he made a grab for the bag. He heard Johnny let out a sound of surprise but ignored him. “Let’s see what we got.”

He felt Johnny move a little closer as he opened up the bag and inhaled; the shit smelled good. 

“Shit,” he said, looking up at Johnny, who was looking a bit more proud now. “Where’d you even get this?”

“Downtown.”

Nodding approvingly, Dallas asked, “You got a pipe?”

Johnny nodded and reached behind him to get a bowl; it was pretty chipped and old, but it would do. He took the bag back from Dallas and started fixing it up, and Dallas let himself feel excited for a second. The only person he ever got stoned with was Steve and Tim Shepard a few times, he didn’t even know Johnny had a hookup. 

Once Johnny leaned over the fire and let the thing, he drummed his fingers against the ground impatiently, watching the kid inhale slow before pulling back. He actually held it in for a decent amount of time before passing to Dallas. 

“Damn Johnnycake, you’re a pro.”

He heard Johnny almost giggle at that while he lit up himself. The stuff was strong, but he inhaled deep until there wasn’t anything else lit up in the bowl and held for a few seconds. God was it good stuff, he’d have to get the name of whoever sold it to Johnny. 

When he finally exhaled he blew the smoke in Johnny’s face, drawing a groan out of the kid. They spent a few minutes like that, laughing and passing the bowl between them. By the time Johnny’s bag was empty, Dallas’ head was more than a bit foggy and Johnny had moved to sit beside him. 

“Dallas, you smoked all my weed,” Johnny whined, bumping his shoulder with Dallas’. 

He laughed a little when Dallas tipped over, falling down onto his back and staying there. A moment later and Johnny flopped down beside him, still laughing. Dallas felt warm.

“It’s summer,” Dallas said slowly, bringing his hand into the air and watching the flames trace patterns across it.

“No it ain’t.”

He looked over and saw Johnny laughing, bringing a lazy smile to his face. He brought his hand down to smack lightly at the kid’s head. Once it hit his hair it stayed down though. 

Johnny threw an arm over Dallas’ chest and turned to look at him, eyes still laughing. “You’re blazed.”

“Nah,” Dallas said. Johnny’s hair was buzzing under his fingers. “You are.”

“I am what?”

“I don’t know,” Dallas laughed. He just laughed for a minute, actually having to curl in on his side once he really got going. There was a weight on side and Johnny’s head came into view. 

“What’re ya doin’?” he asked, giggling when Dallas wrapped a hand around his wrist and tugged him onto the ground next to him. 

Without really thinking they were play fighting. Dallas more or less pushing at Johnny’s head while he clumsily tried to pin him down. The place where he was sitting on Dallas’ hips was buzzing and he let his laughter bubble out. 

“You laugh light,” Johnny said slowly, fingers wiggling from where he’d gotten them around Dallas’ wrists. “Soft.”

Dallas watched the hair flop down in front of Johnny’s eyes and smiled lazily up at him. “You look like a hood.”

He watched Johnny’s eyes widen and let out a laugh, quickly turning into a yelp when Johnny lost his balance and fell onto his chest. “You’re like a feather, man.”

“So’re you,” Johnny mumbled. His head was laying sideways a few inches from Dallas’ chin and he quirked an eyebrow at the look Dallas was giving him. “Dal?”

Dallas felt like he was floating, and more or less fell into the kiss, raising his head a little and pressing his lips to Johnny’s before the other boy could get anything out. It wasn’t even that good of a kiss, but it felt  _ amazing  _ and soft and just warm all over. Dallas felt warm all over. 

And Johnny, to his credit, was kissing back. Slowly at first, but when he bit down softly on Dallas’ bottom lip Dallas let out a little whine and felt a giggle from the boy above him. 

“Mean,” he breathed, pulling back for half a second while Johnny sat up a little. When he moved in again Johnny moved his head back, and Dallas would have been hurt if he wasn’t smiling like an idiot. 

“You kissed me.”

“Did I?” Dallas mused, and tilted his head from the ground.

“Mhm!” Johnny sounded out happily before falling back onto Dallas’ chest. 

His hair sort of landed in Dallas’ face though, for whatever reason it wasn’t greased, and he breathed it in deeply, getting the smell of grass and smoke. Everything was buzzing, and the weight of Johnny on his chest was barely noticeable. 

Johnny mumbled something after a second, and Dallas hummed when he couldn’t hear him.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Johnny repeated, lips moving against Dallas’ chest; he could feel it. 

“S’nice.”

He felt Johnny’s heartbeat too, and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, burying his face in his hair a bit more. Johnny must have said something else, but he didn’t hear it, he couldn’t hear anything but his heartbeat, actually.

And he fell asleep like that, Johnny on his chest, a steady pounding of his heart filling his ears and filling  _ him _ . That was something he could damn well get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for one specific person who will remain nameless (i see u tho)
> 
> hope u liked it tho!!! leave kudos/comments if u can yall!!!


End file.
